Harry Quits
by Squirrel of Shadow
Summary: Enough is Enough! Sixteen years old, Harry has been through more than any young man should have to suffer. Losing his godfather sees to it that Harry is no longer going to rush forth into danger himself. He's letting his Slytherin side out to play, and Albus Dumbledore isn't happy about the changes in the boy. Not that Harry cares. AU, Smart!Harry, Slight!Bash!Weasleys & DumDum, OS


Disclaimer: I am merely playing with other people's creations, I don't own the game/book/anime/TV-show I am borrowing from, nor am I making any money with this. I am writing for fun and practice, as fan-fiction to be shared with others if I feel like it.

**Chapter 1: On an Island in the Sun  
**

The wind blowing along the sandy beach brushed over the dark, messy hair of a young man reading his book, the sound of the waves hitting the shore the only noise about him. Resting in a comfortable chair near the shoreline, he had a simple table resting on his right side with a tall glass of juice on it, a pair of ice cubes within it. The simple beach umbrella was giving him a bit of shade as he turned a page.

This was Harry James Potter, age sixteen, a young lord who had been emancipated after the death of his godfather and who decided enough was enough. Having spent a decade as practically a slave to his relatives, and then five long years being treated as a hero and then a villain by the magical society, Harry Potter had called it quits. He had slipped his guards, spoken with the goblins, and arranged for all his assets in Britain to be sold while having all of his gold transferred out of the country.

He had made sure to acquire a good solicitor for this, and Ted Tonks had proven to be an excellent man for the job. Though he was not part of the Black family, he had married Andromeda Tonks nee Black, whom Harry had briefly accepted back into the Black family for the formal benefits that granted. Her husband's loyalty had been secured easily enough, and he had seen to it that Harry would not be cheated, not by the goblins or meddlesome old men.

Leaving the Potter and Black votes to Andromeda's grasp, Harry had quickly followed this by demanding the money paid to Lestrange and Malfoy to be returned, and the marriages of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black to be annulled, and then formally banishing them, along with Narcissa's son Draco from the Black family, essentially leaving them all knutless, and without a last name. Given that most of the Malfoy fortune was originally from the Black family, this left the House Malfoy destitute.

Several other loans had been called in, and old long-standing contracts torn up which resulted in a lot of pain for the British purebloods of the darker faction, though Harry made sure to target those whom he recognized from the graveyard with the help of the goblins, a pensieve, and a his solicitor. Still, after hitting them where it hurt Harry had merely wanted his money's worth and to take it out of the country.

The fact he had ruined half a dozen businesses didn't give him any guilt on it, the fact he'd essentially doomed several dark families to homelessness didn't concern him. The ones that followed the Dark Lord had chosen their path, and he had no intent to feel pity on the fools. It was when the Ministry tried to intervene that it got amusing. Harry thought back at it with a small smirk crossing his lips still now and then.

Airing the bribes being paid from many death-eater families into the minister's own pocket and the proof of the dark lord's return being photographed in a pensieve, along with evidence of his actions a year before when the dark lord had not yet gathered his strength yet and Harry had first warned the minister had set off a firestorm that saw Fudge not only thrown out of the ministry, but lynched. The Fudge lineage ended as his son disbanded the family name and asked to take up the name of the young woman he was courting if they were to marry.

Harry had watched the papers rage about it, but he had walked away, and the international news had loved it when he released the evidence of what had taken place over the years. Pensieve memories combined with sworn oath they were true, alongside a veritaserum testimony overseen by goblin guard had set a blaze in motion that saw the dark lord's recruitment efforts crushed outside of Britain.

Death-eater mark meant execution, following the man meant being ridiculed for following a half-blood who had got his ass kicked by a baby and then a teenager on too many occasions for people. Riddle's name was a joke among the darker families outside of Britain, and the lighter families considered the man's actions severe enough to warrant the use of death-penalty on anyone caught working for the man.

So it had been left as it was, and what should have been his sixth year at Hogwarts had started. Reading the book, Harry felt the wards ping as an incoming portkey was detected. Rather than landing where it was directed on the island, it got shunted by the redirection wards into a specific location. Like the magical nations world-wide, he didn't like someone entering his sovereign territory without permission. For most nations, this meant having the portkeys all re-directed to a checking point, unless it was a portkey authorized by their officials for some clear purpose.

Given this was not Harry's portkey and the incoming people were entering Harry's island, the end result was that the shaky group of wizards and witches trying to enter his property did not find themselves standing before his home, but instead landing onto the sand at the beach in between several metal bars driven to the ground, a section some sixty feet by sixty feet, and warded so that the metal bars that rose to ten feet height from the ground were all fifteen feet apart from each others to form the hollow square.

When one of them growled and sought to stand up, walking towards him in his beach-chair Harry raised a brow seeing them near the metal pillars. He said nothing, seeing the man drawing his wand and pointing it at Harry's direction. He saw nothing when the man fired a spell, watching it fizzle out of existence after crossing past the metal rods. He said nothing when the charging man struck the invisible wall and fell back with a groan, and the others finally began to get up and look around a bit dazed.

"I suppose it was too much to ask for you all to leave me the hell alone?" Harry spoke while approaching them, his book set down at the small table next to his chair, his drink in his right hand and his wand now in his left, the wand-holster strapped to his thigh still holding another one, but disillusioned from their sight. He only wore the shorts and sandals he had come outside in, this was his island after all and he wanted to be comfortable while doing his reading.

"Now let's see who we have here. Albus Dumbledore, no surprises there, Severus Snape, you certainly showed just how much you missed me with that latest stunt, I hope your nose didn't break by the way. Molly Weasley, still following the foolish old man I see. Professor Moody, or _real _Moody I hope actually, I can't imagine how you can be taking orders from an idiot who didn't recognize a fake was impersonating you for a whole year. Ron, Hermione, I imagine you are here because I should have sympathy for you two?"

He cast a look at the others whom he didn't recognize but shook his head slightly. "The rest of you I don't know, but you can stop your shouting and explanations. First off, you are in my 'net', and while you can hear me, _I cannot hear you _within it, unless I choose to reverse that. Second, the little square you have is warded tighter than some Goblin vaults. You get one warning, like Severus just did, the next time you try to pass you'll be violently sick and disabled, and if you keep insisting, you'll find yourself dead." He said this without any empathy showing.

"Don't try and fly either, or dig underneath. The goblins are not stupid." He snorted briefly and looked at the motley crew of guests with annoyance. "I imagine you are here because the Headmaster is insisting it is my destiny to stop your little Dark Lord problem. Well he can take that load of horse-crap, turn that nuisance sideways and shove it right back up his backside. He's spewing crap from both ends and tries to pass it off as pearls of wisdom. The whole prophecy thing was made by Trelawney, which already makes it ridiculous, and the people I've since spoken to reminded me that there's over three thousand prophecies in the Hall of Prophecies, and maybe ten of them ever came true." He snorted again, derisively.

"Divination is for fools and suckers, there is no destiny but the one we make for ourselves. I kicked the stool from under Riddle's finances and let his biggest supporters hang themselves by going after the Minister for support, before putting down the proof of their crimes in the papers, alongside with the evidence of corruption. I imagine that'll be enough to help start getting things in order, the next thing on that check-list is for you adults to do your god-forsaken duty and rid the world of the scum you have let fester for too long."

He rolled his eyes seeing Molly Weasley turning purple with rage already, still shouting to the discomfort of those around her, but he wasn't hearing a word and for that reason alone he was thinking of having Gringotts pay his warders an extra bonus this coming winter for a job well done and to inform them they could advertise their sound-wards were 'Molly Howler Proof' quality. That ought to get them interest and recognition.

"I've arranged for my tutors, and I've worked out a deal with a few people on the side. My investments and assets are no longer in Britain, and last I hear the minister actually called for my British citizenship, at least in magical Britain, to be torn up and to try and steal my money. Not happening, my money is no longer in Britain, and the other nations aren't going to accept it either. I've accepted a new nationality, and sorry but you don't really need to know." He smirked slightly. "I hope you'll enjoy going back to Riddle though, Severus, back when he tried to possess me at the ministry _he gave me some answers_ though he may not have meant to do so." He chuckled a bit and then cast a look at Dumbledore's withering black arm.

"I know some things he may not want to be known, remind him of the Diary that Lucius 'lost' during my second year, and what became of it. Remind him that Bellatrix's possessions reverted to House Black, and brought another interesting peace before me. Remind him that after I _banished him from my head_ that also took care of an 'accidental' one he supposedly made one Halloween night many years ago." He smirked slightly at seeing Dumbledore going pale.

"I imagine he's got a few left, or not, depending on Dumbledore, but he'll not live forever. If he tries to come after me, I will see to it that he will perish. If he leaves me and mine alone, he can do what he wants in Britain, it is your mess not mine so take care of it yourself. The Boy-Who-Lived has decided to actually bloody _live_ and that means not hanging out with creepy old meddlesome kidnappers, or fair-weather friends who are receiving money from their supposed best mate, nor listening to the ranting of a witch who believes herself my mother." She cast a glare at Albus, Ron, and Molly at this before casting a sad look at Hermione and shaking his head.

"I'd have hoped that you'd be smarter than to fall for his words, but you seem to want to listen to authority. Just remember, evaluate them by their deeds. Albus may be charismatic and claim to have all the answers. Another man who also did the same was called Hitler."

He snapped his fingers, and the wards pulsed before returning Albus and the others back to where they came from, while Harry let out a heavy sigh and emptied his glass. He went back to snatch his book and headed in-land on the island, deciding to send a letter to the right parties about the attempt on his person that had taken place. Now that Albus had found him, he was pretty sure that Death-Eaters would be trying to strike at him too. He didn't mind executing any of them that came after him, but he wasn't going to set one foot back on British soil ever again.

Walking into the entrance hall, he went past the glass-case with a broken tiara, a shattered cup, a diary with a hole punched through it, and a locket that had been partially melted. His scar had been healing up nicely, he wasn't sure if it was anything more than a curse-scar taken away by the attempted possession or if it really had been a soul-shard as well, but either way it was gone and with it, the most apparent delusion that Albus might have had about his fate.

Perhaps the old man would finally get off his ass and act, Harry thought to himself coldly. Probably not, but it was no longer his war, it was no longer his business.

**End Chapter**

A/N: Potential One-Shot of Harry that has had enough, a possible story-base for an AU starting after the 5th year and exploring the remaining conflict after Harry's said enough is enough, possibly dealing with the loyalties of people left behind...

It is more of a scribble, and a loose thought, but I figured it worth a short bit of writing and possibly a thought or two on-line. Hardly a great bit of work, and hardly an original bit of fiction, but eh. I've seen too many stories of Harry getting yanked around on his chain lately, and decided to put up one where he doesn't deal with the Dark Lord for the useless wankers back home and then leave, but a story where Harry says "I've done more than you could expect from a sixteen year old kid already, and kicked his butt and revealed and weakened his followers a great deal as well. Time for you to finish this, don't expect me to do all of your work for you."

I'd imagine at this point, Dumbledore has gone after the Ring but that would still leave Voldemort with Nagini.

Chapter title is a nod towards an excellent short-story by Rorschach's Blot.


End file.
